


12 Days of Christmas

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Asset Out of Containment: A series of one shots/solos [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Clawen, F/M, Friendly reminder that Jurassic World takes place doing Xmas break, If you aren’t too fond of Christmas Claire and Owen are your spirit animal, More like Anti-Christmas fanfic, Premature Christmas fic for a premature Christmas season that now starts mid October, The Clawen who destroyed Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One shot/Prompt}Pre-JW: Have you ever wondered what happened in Jurassic World that there was not a single Christmas decoration up when the first movie takes place?Prompt sent via Twitter: Claire and Owen team up to mess with Jurassic World’s Christmas decorations.





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagination_Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/gifts).



> Dedicated to the amazing Imagination_Parade who was looking forward for this one shot and found it relatable since the moment I accepted the prompt. 
> 
> Shout out to my editor in Chief SarynotSary who is the best.

Claire knew it was that time of the year she dreaded the most because of Simon Masrani’s constant memos. She didn’t have anything against the holiday itself, she just had something against the unnecessary need to start the ‘Christmas Spirit’ almost three months in advance. 

The redhead always pushed Decoration Time as far back as she could. The previous year, her boss hadn’t been able to pay his monthly visit in November so she had managed to keep Jurassic World Christmas-free until the second week of December. 

She didn’t have such luck this time around. She was standing at the helipad, the sun shining bright and warm above Isla Nublar, making it impossible to tell it was supposed to be winter. 

The ends of the skirt she was wearing were lightly flapping to the side, as the helicopter carrying her boss around the island carefully landed. 

“Mr. Masrani.” Claire greeted him with a nod before she could lead him down and into the park. His visit was marking the first day of Christmas at Jurassic World, a season that wouldn’t make it past twelve days this time around. 

“Where is my Christmas tree, Claire?” The CEO wondered the moment they reached the heart of the park and not a single Christmas decoration was in sight. 

The operations manager sighed and rolled her eyes while still standing behind him, “Well this year we decided to do something a little different, sir.” She walked him over to the side and pointed at a small fern on the ground. “And went with a Christmas fern!” She grinned. The green plant had a few Christmas lights around it and small Christmas balls. 

“We are planning on making it a whole attraction, put a BIG Christmassy sign here and have people take photos with it.” She explained, “we discussed having a few compys for the photo sessions, but legals advised against it.” She smirked. “I heard these are very popular in Japan.” 

“Didn’t you get my memo?” Simon raised an eyebrow. Claire knew he wouldn’t agree with any of that, but it was more of a cheap excuse as to why his park hadn’t had Santa elves thrown all over it. 

“I did, sir.” 

“I want a big fat Christmas tree!” He exclaimed. “I want it up this afternoon, Claire! It’s already mid November, we don’t want our guest satisfaction to drop due to our lack of Christmas spirit!”

“Actually, sir—“

“No excuses, Claire. I want this done today. We will invite every guest to come gather around the tree to watch it light up!” 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded and pulling her iPhone out, she e-mailed her maintenance manager so he could bring the Christmas decorations out and get his team working on setting them up. 

* * *

Simon’s deadline was impossible to meet, and so it took more than a couple of days for her personnel to hang green pine garlands from one end to the other and have Christmas lights twinkling around trees and ferns. 

Simon hadn’t minded that it had taken more than a few hours, as he saw the maintenance staff working hard on it ever since he had given the instruction.

By the fourth day of Christmas time in Jurassic World, the big fat tree the boss had required was already standing in Main Street and Christmas carols played through the speakers around the island, including on the ferries and monorail. 

A guest-favorite attraction was the SantaSaurus, standing 10 feet tall between the Hilton resort and the dining area. The gigantic T-Rex wearing a Santa Claus hat and beard had taken some hard work to be assembled and kept standing between the bushes and fences surrounding the resort. The line to take a picture with the thing was outrageous, but it made Simon happy to see visitors engaging with it and proving his point. 

“See, Claire!” Masrani pointed out with a smile, “The guests love it!” 

The redhead sighed and looked away, her eyes noticing Owen Grady at Bobby’s Falafel Stand a few feet away from her: he was sipping on a soda — which she imagined was one of the many Bob slipped him for free. Owen didn’t seem too amused by any of this, either. After a few seconds, the raptor trainer locked eyes with her and tilted his head at the sight of her distressed look, a lopsided grin on his face. 

Claire frowned and sighed, for a moment there, it was like both of them were having an entire conversation just by looking at each other. There was a little bit of history between them, and a complicated one at that. Not too long ago, Owen had asked her on a date, which had eventually ended horribly. The complicated part was that, in a way, neither of them had really wanted it to go badly, since the attraction they felt for each other was quite strong and impossible to ignore. 

Their mutual reluctancy to admit they each had some blame for their evening going down into flames, made them just pin it on each other and end the whole thing on a bitter note. Long story short... they didn’t like each other (or at least they pretended they didn’t) and weren’t on the best of terms. 

Claire rolled her eyes and, crossing her arms against her chest, she looked away the moment some other girl wearing a Santa hat surprised Owen from behind and hugged his waist. He had to break eye contact too, so he could greet the girl. Two seconds later, he had his eyes searching for Claire again, who was now walking back to the park with her boss. 

By the sixth day of Christmas time, Claire was already losing it over those damn carols that went on all day long. She was rubbing her temples while sitting at her desk, Rudolph the insufferable reindeer and Frosty the fat ass loser had given her a headache. But what annoyed the operations manager the most, was that she couldn’t even escape the damn music...it didn’t matter where she went, it was always playing. It was in the hallway outside her office, in the elevator, outside in the actual park, and even back home. 

She had sent an email requesting maintenance to stop with that music already. Or at least cut it a bit. It was inevitable to have it playing in the park all day long, but why did they have to blast it in the offices, too? No one was asking for it, and if there were people out there who appreciated the tunes... well, she had advised them to get a pair of headphones and play the carols on their own devices. 

She soon got an e-mail back from her maintenance manager saying he couldn’t fulfill her request. The music was staying on. It infuriated her that even if she was on the top of the food chain here, she didn’t have the authority to turn that nonsense off. 

By the eighth day, it was getting out of control, and not being in control was a deadly trigger for Claire Dearing. Now she couldn’t even eat without having a fucking Santa Claus being pushed down her throat...literally. Jurassic World was slowly turning everything into being Christmas-related, engaging every human sense in the spirit. Starbucks had been the first one to introduce their holiday season beverages and in the blink of an eye, even their burgers and sandwiches had Christmas names and decorations all over them. 

It was on the ninth day of Christmas time that the redhead noticed those poor baby assets at the petting zoo now being exploited, dressed as reindeers, while the youngest of their guests rode them around their pen. 

It had taken the park ten days to be completely drowned into the Christmas spirit, everything in sight was decorated with gold, red, and green. The only thing you could hear around were those cheerful carols, the food and beverages were all holiday inspired, Jurassic World even smelled like winter when it was eighty degrees out there. 

It had taken about sixty people and a week an a half to set it up ...and it was only going to take two people and two days to bring it all down. 

* * *

The operations manager had stuck around until closing time on the eleventh day. Every guest had already been escorted out to the resort area by 10PM. Every employee had already clocked out, which was the redhead’s cue to start what she had been carefully planning all day long. 

She was done with that stupid music and the eyesore of a Christmas tree twinkling in her face every time she had to head to her office. She was done with everything and was determined to make it stop. She knew she couldn’t do it all on her own, though, and that’s why she had driven her car down to the only other person she had noticed wasn’t too fond of Christmas bullshit. 

It was around ten thirty when Claire found her fingers fixing her hair and her outfit on her way up to his bungalow. She took a deep breath, she knew she had to keep it civil if she wanted his help. However, Owen answering the door shirtless and with messy hair threw her off a bit. 

It took her a couple of seconds to find words. “I know we can’t stand each other... but... how would you feel about helping me destroy all that Christmas crap?” She smiled softly. 

“I’ll go get my tools.” He didn’t hesitate and, leaving the door open, he went back inside. He found his shirt and after putting it on, he grabbed his tool box and met Claire back outside. She had tried to peek inside, wondering if he was alone or that girl from the other day was in there with him, but he was ready to go before she could investigate more. 

Once back at the park, Claire led the way to the Control Center. Now that the park was closed, the room was empty. Owen stayed in the back while she overrode the security system and shut down the security cameras so they wouldn’t get caught. She double checked everything, making sure each paddock and enclosure was still closed and secured before they headed out. 

The first thing that had to go was that annoying music, even if it was usually finally off by this time of the day. Claire and Owen found themselves in the operating department. It was similar in size to a radio cabin, a lot of buttons everywhere that controlled every light in the park as well as the speakers. 

“You shut off the lights, I turn off the music?” Claire smiled, looking back at Owen, who was as curious as a little boy around all those buttons. 

He smirked and nodded, his fingers slowly pressing one button at the time. They couldn’t see it from there, but the park grew darker with each line of Christmas lights he turned off. Of course, these could be turned back on the next day, but they needed them off so they could go on with their plan back down there in the dark. 

Claire found the source of her countless headaches in a laptop connected to the whole speakers system. She smiled and, nibbling on her lips, she got access into it and deliberately started deleting every single Christmas playlist that had been had put together. She also took advantage of that moment to delete all the songs she was already tired of hearing throughout the year. 

In less than ten minutes, they were now standing back on Main Street, on a ladder, while reaching the end of the lights and unplugging them before letting them fall on the ground. 

“I’ll race you to the other end...” Owen smiled. They each grabbed one line of lights and started running to the other end while dragging along both the lights and the garlands. Claire laughed, looking back and watching how the two main ones they had pulled down, had brought a lot of the rest down with them. 

They repeated the same process all the way to the dining area around the resort, where they met that 10-feet T-Rex. Claire pushed it, making it stumble a little, but it was too heavy and the sound of it hitting the floor would definitely bring some attention to the now closed area. “I want to rip off this son of a bitch’s head so bad!” She started punching it on the stomach. “‘See, Claire! They love it!’” She mocked her boss’s accent, “ugh.” 

“I think you should.” Owen enabled her with a grin and a nod.

“No.” She chuckled, “this thing cost us a thousand of dollars!” She shook her head. 

“And all the crap we have taken down so far didn’t?” He arched an eyebrow.

Claire nibbled on her lower lip and nodded. She quietly went looking for the supply closet on one side of the resort and in a matter of ten minutes, Owen eyed her walking back with a gas chainsaw in her hands. He trotted over to meet her halfway and took the tool from her. 

Once back in front of the T-Rex, the redhead released a sigh. She looked down to her heels and figured she’d come out of there with all sorts of scratches on her legs, but it was for a good cause. 

“Careful, okay~” Owen smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder lightly. He knew she had the determination to step into those bushes and figure out a way to climb those ten feet up. 

Claire smiled back and, taking a deep breath, she slowly started to squeeze herself in between the bushes. She made it to the other side in a minute and slowly started to figure out a way to climb up the statue. It took her a couple of head scratches to find a way. She tried doing it from the front, side, and even back but she couldn’t make it past the knees of the stupid thing.

“Care to lend me a hand?” She called out, a flushed grin on her face. 

Owen sighed, finding his way around the bushes. He put the chainsaw down and shot Claire a flirty smirk before he licked his lips. 

“What?” She tilted her head before she could read his thoughts. She blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. “Yeah... enjoy it while it lasts.” She teased him, her foot using his hands as leverage as he pushed her up. “I hope your girlfriend isn’t the jealous type.” She mumbled, trying to grab onto the tiny arms of the animal, but Owen was having trouble getting her all the way up, her heels hurting his hands too much. 

He brought her down. “Not my girlfriend.” He shook his head, a light smile on his lips. Claire couldn’t help smiling back, and a second later she cleared her throat. “So...do you want to try this from over my shoulders?” He suggested. 

Claire fixed her skirt and looked up to the T-Rex which now she felt was just mocking her. “Yeah~” She sighed and let him bring her up over his shoulders. “So... how come?” Claire simply couldn’t drop the subject, “she didn’t find your board shorts sexy?” She sounded a little bitter when saying this. 

Owen chuckled, slowly letting the tip of his fingers slide around her calves while inching closer to the T-Rex so she could reach the arms. “Didn’t wear them this time.” He casually said, knowing it would upset her. 

Claire looked down, finding his eyes, while he looked up and frowned lightly. “So, try to get a hold of them from up there, okay?” Owen broke the silence that had grown among them. 

She released a sigh, and once she rested her trembling knees on his shoulders, she tried to see if she could reach that high. Owen helped her with her balance, his hands steady on her, moving them around where she needed the support. 

“ARE YOU CRAZY!?” She pulled on his ear the moment she felt his hand on her ass. 

“OUCH!” He complained, his hand not moving. “Let go, you crazy lady!” He chuckled. 

“YOU let go first, perv!” She was blushing, glad he couldn’t see that. 

“Okay okay okay...” He brought both his hands up in the air.

“Don’t let go! Are you crazy?” She called out, feeling how she was now losing her balance. 

Owen laughed and quickly helped her get steady. “For what is worth, you have a great ass.” He teased her before feeling her stab her heels on his shoulders, as she finally managed to reached those arms. 

Once Claire got comfortable up there, the first thing she did was reaching down. “Chainsaw, please~” She grinned. Owen slowly handed it over to her and she found a way to start it up. She started cutting from the back to the front, and in a couple of minutes, the head fell onto the bushes, allowing Owen to stop it from going further down and make a loud noise. 

Once the chainsaw was turned off, he took it back from Claire and then helped her down. 

By midnight, Claire and Owen were standing in front of that big fat Christmas tree. They were wondering how to bring it down fast. “Suggestions?” She wondered, the man rubbing the back of his neck.

“What’s that?” He called out after hearing a groan. 

They both went quiet, focusing their ears in their surroundings hoping to hear the noise again. They got distracted, looking around the petting zoo area and even the pools to see if they could find the source. 

“Oh no....” The redhead frowned recognizing the peculiar sound after a few groans. “How does she keep doing that!?” It was frustrating. 

“Who keeps doing what?” Owen wondered before his eyes fell on the young Stygimoloch wandering around. “Oh~” 

“This is the third time she gets out in a month.” She explained. “She’s a little temperamental, so...” she grabbed his shirt and slowly started to pull him over to the nearest tranq guns safe case. 

“Or... maybe she just wants to help?” Owen smiled, looking back at the tree behind them. 

“You are crazy.” She shook her head.

“Maybe.” He grinned. “You get that gun.” He slowly let go of her and stood right in the middle of the road. He waited for Claire to have the gun in her hands and whistled, hoping he could get the dinosaur’s attention. 

It worked right away: Stiggy didn’t like the sound of whistles and it got her aggressive. The dino turned up, and groaning louder, she started running towards Owen.

He kept whistling at her, bringing her towards the Christmas tree. Claire ran beside him, with the gun ready to shoot if needed. 

By the fourth whistle, Owen managed to have the young asset run over the tree, making it fall on the ground and break every single ball and Christmas light on it. 

“OWEN!?” Claire called out after watching him dodge that one and rolling to the side against the ferns. 

“I’m okay!” He called out. That was Claire’s cue to go Stiggy hunting and bring her back to her arena. 

The sun rose on the twelfth day of Christmas time, greeting every single decoration completely destroyed and on the ground, along with a defeated Christmas tree and a decapitated SantaSaurus. Most of the Jurassic World employees were glad this madness had come end thanks to mysterious vandals, but the cleaning department was cursing them under their breath. 

As for Claire and Owen, they had spent the night sleeping against a baby triceratops. The redhead gently curled up around Owen with her hand resting on his chest, while his right arm kept her close and warm. It had been a long night, but both were soundly asleep with a tender smile on their faces. 


End file.
